This invention relates to pipe connections and more particular, to a connection which allows two pipes to be easily mated and which serves to lock them together and prevent the escape of vented gases.
There are many different types of pipes that must be joined together. For example, flue pipes for heating appliances such as hot water heaters, furnaces and the like are generally joined together by inserting one pipe into another. In certain situations, venting of some modern heating appliances requires the use of a fan to push the vent gases out under low pressure. Conventional vent pipes with loosely fitting joints will allow gases to escape into the surrounding area.
The present invention is directed to a system for connecting two pipes including a first pipe having a diameter and a male end and a second pipe having a female end sized to accept the male end and a gasket. The gasket has a plurality of flexible protrusions that engage with the outside surface of the male end. The flexible protrusions may be made out of silicone or a synthetic rubber. The female end also has a recess or channel sized to accept the gasket and allow the flexible protrusions to extend partially onto the outside diameter of the male end. In use, the male end frictionally engages the gasket of the second pipe creating a leak-proof seal which prevents the escape of gases.
In another embodiment, the system may further include at least one rigid protrusion extending partially beyond the diameter of the male end. In yet a further embodiment, the system includes a retaining device such as, but not limited to, a clamp.